A Guardian's Tale (Lucian x Karma)
by kagamiroko
Summary: Karma and Lucian, a respectable duo, take on their fight against Thresh, The Chain Warden, and also internally, fighting their feelings for one another.
1. Defeat

_Hello, everyone, it's me again! I have decided to collaborate with a really really really good friend of mine, and she's here to post her story as well!  
You would refer to her as 'Twilight Angel' :)_

 _We'll be under the same name, but nonetheless, enjoy this Lucian and Karma story!_

 _(P.S. Thank you to my first follower and favourite on my other story between Ahri and Ekko, titled 'The Temptress and the Child of Zaun, I hope you'll enjoy this too!)_

* * *

 **1\. Defeat**

Lucian sat on the edge of the cot, elbows on his knees, his chin on his fists. Fresh blood dripped on the floor from open wounds. His eyes were nearly shut, but glaring. He was looking at everything; he was looking at nothing.

"Lucian, lie down. You're bleeding." Karma had fresh bandages in her hand along with a mixture unknown to the common people, used by warriors and supports to heal wounds.

…Without moving an inch, Lucian barked, "I'm fine. You saw who we were fighting. You saw him laughing at us…at me?"

Of course, Karma saw. She was his support, his protector, there, shielding him from harm and tethering the enemy so that Lucian could bravely deal them damage. It never helps in a battle when emotions come into play.

They were battling Thresh and his common soldiers. Along with that, Thresh had released several souls of whom he deemed "unimportant" to fight alongside. This hurt Karma to see. Everyone is someone to somebody. Everything was going well until Hecarim ambushed them and pinned Lucian against a wall. It was all Karma could do to get them both out alive, as Thresh laughed, safe behind his minions.

"I'm going back out." Lucian attempted to stand, but his knees buckled and he looked dizzy, probably from the blood loss from his still-open wound. He landed on the cot with a thud and a harsh exclamation of pain escaped his lips. "Give me your damn witches' brew so I can go finish the job."

Karma looked away. It stung her to have him speak to her so harshly. They fought many battles together, many victories, some losses. During this time she grew more fond of him. She had tried to tell him, but his only interest was in vengeance for his wife, Senna, whom Thresh had taken the life, and soul, from.

"No, you are not going back out there. The new wave was already sent in. Do you want to disobey orders?" Lucian sulked at the thought, and finally drank the potion and fell fast asleep.

Karma dressed his bleeding wound, tears rolling down her face as she cleaned up the area of his blood.

* * *

 _Leave reviews! I'm sure she'd love to hear feedback from you :)_


	2. Reflection

**Reflection**

* * *

Karma sat in the medical center, preparing potions, biscuits, and clean bandages for the newly injured fighters and their supports. She was worried, but she tried not to show it. Where was Lucian? It was a question everyone wanted to know the answer to. The General showed up earlier in the day, expecting Lucian to be here, recovering, which he should have been. Most summoners know when to rest their champions after such grueling battles. Apparently, Lucian had wandered off quietly, when the staff was busy with something. Lucian was smart; he would know the precise moment to sneak out. Or did someone come and take him? Perhaps the enemies sent spies and assassins fit for a job of creeping in under the guise of shadows and gank Lucian right out of his sick bed. Maybe they took him back to their base where cruel interrogators would torture him and…oh no! What if Lucian was imprisoned, injured, bleeding, about to be starved? Karma's hand shook and seemed to work faster with her anxiety. She became careless and the once-sterile bandages fell to the floor. Karma never even noticed until a young intern timidly inquired, "Miss Karma? Is everything alright, M'lady?" Karma quickly picked up the now soiled bandages to prepare them for re-sterilization. "Yes, yes. All is well." Karma flashed her dazzling smile at the intern, with a little mind control added in for good measure. The intern walked away in a daze, as if she never saw Karma sitting there in the first place.

Lucian walked the streets of Runeterra, ignoring the aches and stinging pain of his still fairly-new injuries. He couldn't stay in a bed for days; who came up with that as a cure for anything? To be left alone, with only your thoughts could never make anyone heal any faster. To anyone watching, he walked alone. But Lucian was never alone. Around every corner, hiding behind that column, lying amongst the trash, everywhere at once, ready to jump out and imprison his soul, was Thresh. Lucian never looked into windows or glass doors; Thresh would be the only thing staring back at him. Laughing. Lucian hated that laugh. He placed his hand near his heart. This is where he kept Senna's relic weapon. He would find Thresh, the cause of all his true pain. The creature that stole his lovely wife, Senna, from his life. He wished Thresh _would_ come; would show that cowardly hideous face of his and face him like a man. But Thresh was no longer a man; and he was never alone. He only appeared if he could have an army around him. The bastard had others do his fighting for him. One day, Lucian swore, he _would_ find Thresh, and when he did he would tear that horrifying head from his body, after finding out the secret to releasing the souls from the Chain Warden's lantern. To free Senna's soul was the only thing that mattered to Lucian now.

A nurse finally convinced Karma to leave the medical center, assuring her that any news of the missing patient (Lucian) returning or being found would immediately be reported to her. Karma walked a short distance to an eatery frequented by many Champions. She ordered a small dish, not feeling very hungry. While waiting for her meal to arrive, she heard someone order an ale at the bar. She knew the voice immediately.

"Lucian! What are you doing here! Where have you been? The General stopped by to check on your progress and-"

"Slow down, Karma. None of that matters. What did the General say?"

"I-I think there's a new mission, and he was checking to see how many days you needed to recover. I told him you were not even close to full health-"

"Alright. Thank you. I will speak with him tomorrow."

"Lucian, let me go with you to speak to The General. Perhaps he will allow me to assist and support you again. I'm so sorry; I let you get hurt so badly last time. I swear I will never let it happen again."

Lucian, still with his back to her, looked over his left shoulder and locked eyes with Karma. His cold gaze sent chills through her, yet she could also feel the kindness and mercy through an aura around him. She had the ability to sense those things. Most had thought after Sen-…after "the incident", that Lucian would never be a caring person again.

"No, Karma. I'm sorry." Lucian went back to drinking his ale. Karma left the establishment quietly. She no longer felt like eating her meager meal.


End file.
